Proyecto IDM
by Mr-buggs
Summary: Instrumento Destructor Molecular o I.D.M. Es un arma capas de separar los componentes de una entidad inorgánica y/u orgánica a nivel molecular. La mente implanta en esta arma le permitirá aprender de su enemigo y de su entorno… O al menos ese era su finalidad original antes de que este, encontrara una manera de tener una vida ¿normal?


:::

00

:::

 **Buenas a gente, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto mío, la verdad tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y esta creo que es la menos original que he tenido, pero no lo digo por la historia, si no por el costo que tomo, ya que el rumbo que tomara puede escucharse similar a un personaje que posible mente conozcan. Además, como soy un tonto al momento de escribir fic's ya que soy de los que escriben al momento o en un autobús, será complicado y mi mente solo piensa long shots así que este fic tendrá para largo. Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste la lectura y como se dice en Yuuei ¡PLUSS ULTRAA!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– " _Creo que exagera bastante_ " – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

[Puede crecer absorbiendo material] Datos/observaciones.

 ** _ ** _:::888:::888:::_** Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._**

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

:::

Capitulo 1: ¿Arma?

:::

* * *

\- (PVO normal)-

En esta era donde los héroes eran uno de los peores enemigos de los ladrones, extorsionadores y amos del crimen, eran casi erradicados en su totalidad, la idea de crear armas para hacerles frente no era una mala idea. Balas, misiles, fuego, explosiones nada funcionaba, los armeros de los bajos mundo estaban perdiendo la compostura y la paciencia, los Quirks no daban mucho en el avance para crear mejores armas contra los héroes. Siempre había alguien que superaba los prototipos de las armas se podía incluso decir que cada de 100 armas solo 2 podían lastimar a los héroes, el fin era una tontería, barios armeros desistieron o abandonaron este camino, no había manera de acabar a los héroes, no importaba cuanto malditos cachivaches hicieran, no funcionaban… ese eran los pensamientos de algunos, pero no todos…

Un grupo de científicos que estaban escondido de los demás, estaban decididos a complementar este fin… Las palabras eran fáciles, si algo que uno deseaba y no tenía la manera de plasmar esos deseos en la realidad, solo eran sueños inútiles. Se dio inicio al proyecto I.M.D. los preparativos ya estaban en proceso, si los métodos rudimentarios no funcionaban optarían por otra cosa, algo que todos los seres y todas las cosas comparten es una cosa, moléculas, una manera de acabarlo sin que estos puedan escudarse o resistirlo. Los intentos iban volando en montón, pero este no podía sacar más, error, tras error, se estaban cansando y perdiendo la paciencia. Las "ratas" del laboratorio se iban acabando los "chillidos" de esos animales le hacían perder la cabeza al científico en jefe de este proyecto, en un intento fallido de crear un arma que sea capaz de pensar y aprender de su enemigo hasta acabarlo, eran distantes.

Había pasado un par de años desde que iniciaron este proyecto los contribuidores estaban ya impacientes, ellos perdían dinero de manera rápida y no había resultados beneficiosos, los científicos estaban cansados, cada prueba que hacían siempre terminaban de una manera: "Muertos" las calles no tenían los suficientes mal vivientes o muertos de hambre para sus experimentos, pero un día cuando todo sería desechado y los científicos asesinados, una de las armas dio una respuesta positiva, todos los que trabajaban en ese endemoniado proyecto se sintieron felices, pero la felicidad no duraron mucho.

– Una bola… de baba… – Fue lo único que dijo uno de los científicos que se encontraban en el lugar.

El que dirigía el proyecto perdió los estribos, dando gritos de furia y tirando todo lo que estaba en su alcance, papeles volaban, pedazos de cristal y químicos eran dispersados por el suelo, todos miraban lo que estaba haciendo ese científico enardecido, nadie se daba cuenta de algo, que ellos no eran los únicos que le ponían atención a ese científico. Las cosas no podían seguir empeorando para todos los presentes, ya que sabían que lo que pasaría si esto continuaba, uno dio una mirada hacia a la bola de baba y este, nota que reacciona ante los movimientos del científico.

– ¡Profesor! –

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Volvió a rugir ante la palabra de uno de sus subordinados. –

– ¡Mire! – Señala el contenedor donde está su arma.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver como esa bola de baba voltio para ver a la nada que estaba detrás del contenedor. Silencio eso era lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, todos nuevamente miraron el contenedor que estaba enfrente de todos, nadie esperaba que esa cosa reaccionara o por lo menos hiciera algo. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del profesor, se acercó a esa cosa encerrada y este le imito trepando por el contenedor de cristal, poso su mano sobre ella y pudo ver como su creación tomaba la forma de su mano. No se había dado cuenta a primera vista, pero después de su descarga de ira lo entendió, el arma que creo no tenía nada, apenas una maquina hueca, sin funciones o mentas, vacío, sonrió cumplió lo que quería hizo su arma.

Los días continuaron, las observaciones prosiguieron, al paso de sus avances pudieron descubrir algunas cosas:

[El arma que creada reacciona de una manera muy violenta, ante un gran conjunto de químicos]

[Puede incrementar su masa y tamaño al "ingerir" otras cosas, sean orgánicas o no. Nota: se desconoce si hay otro factor afectado por este suceso]

[Puede emitir sonidos, aunque está muy lejos del vocabulario humano]

[Es susceptible al cualquier daño, con ello, su tamaño decremento]

[Al acumular una gran cantidad de daño, este explota]

[Cuando explota las partes de este serán atraídos al origen de la explosión recuperan su forma Nota: Se definirá como: "re-agrupación molecular"]

[Hay un intervalo para usar "re-agrupación molecular" de 24 horas]

[No hay riesgo al tener integración con el arma, a menos que este se le indique]

Todo iba en buenas condiciones, los experimentos y pruebas seguían su curso, los patrocinadores de este proyecto aun esperaba resultados prometedores, pero al menos ya no presionaba al grupo de científicos… mucho.

Una noche fría, uno de los científicos se quedó hasta altas horas en su "trabajo". Esta persona de odia lo que hacían aquí desde que iniciaron las pruebas en humanos, quería abandonarlo, pero estaba siendo atado por las múltiples deudas que tenía con estas personas. Un suspiro largo y cansado salió de su boca, lo único que quería era dejar esa cosa. Miraba entre papeles en uno de los escritorios y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una canción, ya sea lo tedioso de lo que hacía, el aburrimiento o algo que no entendía lo hizo.

Solo un tarareo era lo que se escuchaba en los pasillos del lugar, si bien solo podía organizar papeles de este maldito y desagradable proyecto, paro ya no tenía que estar en ese lugar, su trabajo del día de hoy ya estaba hecho, dejo todo en el escritorio y se disponía retirarse.

O eso era lo que pensaba, pudo escuchar ese ruido que reconocía bien, era del arma que estaba en su capsula contenedora, pero lo que le sorprendía era que este estaba.

– Tarareando… ¿acabas de tararear? – Hablo completa mente asombrado, si bien el arma copiaba y aprendía desde movimientos motrices, pero eso estaba educado para aprender lo fundamental, ¿Cómo tararear una canción era fundamental?

El arma se quedó en silencio al poco momento de ser hablado, si bien el no podía hablar o expresar un movimiento o carácter emotivo o racional… o ¿puede hacerlo? Un pensamiento fugas miro algo dudoso al arma que estaba encerrada, pero después de meditarlo, este se acercó a su capsula.

– ¿Hem?... ¿Hola? – Dijo algo dudoso, sabia de lo que puede hacer el arma, pero no delo que pueda aprender. – ¿Puedes… entenderme? – Trato de hablar con un ser consiente, pero era ilógico que este pudiera contestar.

– Mmm… Mmm… Mmm. – Tarareo nueva mente el arma.

– Eres consiente ¿puedes entenderme? – Estaba entrado en un completo jubilo. – Tararea de nuevo. –

– Mmm… Mmm… Mmm. – Tarareo nueva mente el arma. Nueva mente tarareo tras la orden del hombre.

Estaba impresionado, esto ya estaba lejos de ser solo un arma, sino un ser viviente y consiente, que podía entender todo lo que le decía, nuevas preguntas surgían en él, si esa "cosa" podía entenderlo, es posible que…

– ¿Puedes verme? – nueva mente se acercó a la capsula y el "arma" se quedó estático, esto era una clara señal de que no comprendía lo que pasaba. – Ver me, esto. – señalo a su ojo. – Verme, ver lo que hago o como me muevo. – Dio pequeños giros con sus dedos refiriéndose a su ojo. El 'arma' se ladio por un momento y regreso a su lugar, pero este se puso a temblar, cosa que puso nervioso al científico, paso alrededor de unos cinco minutos temblado hasta que, poof, una esfera verdosa se formó enfrente suyo. Las sorpresas no paraban, se formó una suposición, pero esa suposición era que ese orbe verde era un ojo.

– Acabas de mutar, acabas de generar un ojo. – Volvió a hablar completamente incrédulo, el 'arma' solo ladio lo que sería su cabeza, con esto, se formarían barias pruebas y lo mejor es que él lo descubrió y no ese profesor psicópata.

Después de ese día, ese científico se quedaba hasta noche para hablar y descubrir más sobre esa 'arma' tomando los trabajos que quedarían hasta la noche, los progresos de su propia investigación del experimento. Los resultados variaban entre los gestos normales a reacciones humanas, poco a poco ya no veía un arma, sino a un ser vivo, pero esto genero barios dilemas para él.

No le gustaba que usaran a humanos para realizar este proyecto como simples ratas de laboratorio, y cabe que recalcar que "él" era base de esos experimentos, no podía enojarse con él, ya ese ser no era consiente desde que fue crudo, la verdad desconocía si era cociente, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le gusta verlo ser sometido a esos despiadados experimentos inhumanos y los demás lo seguían viendo como un arma, se diría que sintió pena por él.

Un día atemorizan te para todos dentro de ese terrorífico lugar, los que patrocinaban el proyecto, llegaron para ver su "arma" y los progresos que ha demostrado, el científico al mando estaba confiando, atraves de sus múltiples experimentos y pruebas el "arma" demostró una satisfacción, ya que está a demostrado los diferentes fines esperados.

La puerta se abrió, barias personas con trajes y máscaras entraron por las grandes puertas del laboratorio, todos temblaron incluyendo el "arma", solo el científico en jefe estaba tranquilo.

– Caballeros sean bienvenidos, durante meses de arduo trabajo, hemos logrado lo que muchos creían impo… –

– Valla al grano. – dijo de manera cortante, a esas personas no le interesaba el trascurso del proyecto, sino su resultado.

– …Claro. Observar, el arma I.D.M. No. 391. – Se apartó de la vista de los proveedores, mostrando dentro de su capsula, a una forma gelatinosa verde, que los miraba un tanto asustado.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto uno de ellos, con una mirada inexpresiva y fría.

– Déjeme le explique, esto caballeros, es un arma viviente, es capaz de desintegrar cualquier cosa a nivel molecular y absorberlo e incrementar su masa, puede pensar aprender cosas como un hum… –

– No lo queremos, has otros. –

Silencio, eso es lo que estaba en esos momentos, el doctor en jefe, se había quedado estupefacto, por las palabras de esas personas. Cinco palabras bastaron para derrumbar la confianza del científico, no se movía, su boca quedo abierta, sin moverse ni un centímetro y no era el único. – ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo vocalizar el científico.

– Ya me escuchaste, no lo queremos y hagas otro. No decepciona que en esta… cosa gastaran nuestro dinero. –

– P-p-pero ¿Por qué? – Estaba comenzando a perder la compostura y estallar en un ataque de ira.

– Porque fallaste, te pedimos un arma, no una cosa viva. No se necesita un arma que piense o aprenda, se necesita un arma que haga lo que haga un arma, matar, si no puede hacer eso no perderemos el tiempo y dinero contigo. – Sin más, todos los que apoyaban el proyecto se retiraron, dejando al grupo de científicos en la habitación completa mente en silencio.

El lugar estaba echo un desastre, muchos de ellos estaban escondidos y asustados, el profesor estaba completa mente fuera de sí, lo que estaba pasando no podía pasar, su trabajo y su ingenio, estaba siendo rechazado por una bola de malditos y estúpidos que no comprendían su trabajo, algunos de los que trabajaron en este proyecto estaban inertes en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre, "es su culpa, es su culpa, no mía" es lo que pensaba el profesor antes de abandonar la habitación.

Todos los que quedaban estaban asustados, si bien esa persona no era el más fuerte pero su Quirk era lo que les atemorizaba y podía activarlo cuando quería. La mayoría miro con desde a su 'trabajo' y dejo el lugar, excepto uno. El científico que se quedaba en las noches miro con preocupación a pequeño ser verde, conocía lo que vendría a continuación, 'desechar a la falla' o más bien destruirla, miro para ambos lados, una idea fugas surgió en su cabeza, no la dudo ni por un momento y se acercó a la capsula.

– Esta noche… tu y yo, nos largamos de aquí. –

:::

Ya era de noche, en la ciudad todo estaba lleno de luz y zonas de entretenimiento o comida, pero eso era interrumpido por un gran conjunto de sirenas resonando por la calles, una gran nube de humo se alzaba sobre una parte de la ciudad, un gran almacén expulsaba humo y para sorpresa de todas las entidades oficiales y médicas, había fuego saliendo del suelo, varios héroes estaban en el lugar apagando las llamas del lugar y otros salían con varias personas que estaban dentro del lugar, tanto renes como científicos.

A la distancia se encontraba un hombre corriendo mientras que entre sus brazos cargaba algo, era el científico que sintió pena por el ser que cobro en ese lugar y ese era mismo, era el experimento No. 391, que temblaba, hace mucho que él ya sabía que eran las emociones humanas, y la que sentía ahora, era miedo…

((En un callejón))

Jadeaba, sus pulmones le quemaban mientras que la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, lo que había hecho le había arriesgado bastante y no podía tranquilizarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo vincularan con el incidente del laboratorio, no solo su vida, sino de muchas personas que estaban dentro del lugar, claro la mayoría no le importaban las vidas de los sujetos de pruebas y en su interior sabía que se lo merecían lo que les llegara a pasar, pero él no fue diferente, el miro por otro lado cuando otra gente moría, por una causa egoísta y mala, pero no podía hacer nada ahora, solo ayudar al ser que tenía en sus brazos, el cual podía sentir su forma gelatinosa temblar.

– He amiguito tranquilo, ya todo acabo. – le daba una sonrisa para poder calmarlo, pero no funcionaba, el ser aun temblaba del miedo, podía ver que los orbes que eran sus ojos miraban por todos lados.

Esto no le gustaba, si lo encontraban a él era seguro que sería encerrado, pero ¿Qué le pasara a 'él'? encerrado, estudiado o peor destruido, no podía dejarlo, pero tampoco podía tenerlo consigo, muchas preocupaciones y riegos, no podía pensar en algo o en alguien… alguien.

Miro hacia la nada, él ser también lo miro al científico, lo miro con extrañeza y luego este le dirige una mira y sonrió un poco.

– Creo que hay una persona que nos podría ayudar amiguito. –

:::

((2 días después)) ((ciudad de Musufato))

En una zona departamental se encontraba una pareja viviendo su día a día de manera muy normal como cualquier pareja, pero algo que no sabían aria que cambiara el resto de sus vidas.

Midoriya Hisashi estaba revisando unos documentos en su computadora portátil por cuestiones de su trabajo, en dos años tenía que irse al extranjero en representación de la empresa en la que trabajaba, mientras que su esposa Midoriya Inko esta con la preparación de la comida de hoy, algo muy normal para una ama de casa. Hisashi se recargo sobre el sofá dando un suspiro de alivio por terminar el arduo trabajo y miro hacia la cocina, donde el sonrió ante la imagen de su amada esposa cocinado con alegría, si bien su imagen así le calmaba él coraza… pero no por completo, su sonrisa se desvanece, debido por un dolor hecho ya hace un año, un dolor el cual no puede ser curado. Hisashi nunca se quejaba de la vida que tenía, tal vez no tenga muchos lujos, pero era feliz, pero solo en un año, demuestra lo mucho que uno puede cambiar la forma que ve la vida. No quería dejar sola a Inko, no lo quería por nada del mundo, pero, en estos tiempos oficios relacionados al mundo de los héroes era los que mejor eran pagados y él quería darle una vida buena a su esposa, aunque… a él le gustaría que su familia fuera más grande y no era algo que su esposa estuviera en desacuerdo, pero la vida lo estaba y tomo algo que les destrozo por completo… 5 días fueron los necesario para sumergir a la familia Midoriya en llanto y dolor. La pérdida de un familiar siempre serán las más dolorosas, pero las que son inaguantables son cuando este 'familiar' no están mucho tiempo con ellos, un nacimiento prematuro fue el factor para que su único hijo no pudiera vivir y crecer junto a ellos. Tras eso, ambos cayeron en depresión costándoles, barias cosas y casi forzarlos a tomar decisiones erróneas, muy pocos pudieron intervenir y varias sesiones con psicólogos, les ayudaron a sobre llevar ese dolor y depresión. La idea de tener otro hijo, era algo delicado para la pareja, aun no podían superar la pérdida del todo, además no se encontraban emocionalmente bien, así que descartan la idea.

Toc, toc, toc *

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin pereza se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- (PVO Hisashi) -

Me sorprendía que alguien viniera a visitarnos, hace ya más de dos meses que la gente pensó que estábamos bien y con ello las visitas decayeron, pero no era algo que me afectara demasiado o a Inko. Ciertamente, hay cosas que escapan de mi compresión y esta era una de ellas, un viejo amigo mío estaba enfrente a la puerta, cuando lo vi me alegro, hace mucho que veo uno de mis amigos, pero la alegría no me duro mucho, podía escuchar sus jadeos y el sudor en su frente, además la cara de preocupación y miedo me decía que algo malo había pasado,

– ¿He?... ¿Quieres pasar? – Le abrí la puerta a mi casa, para que me contara lo que había pasado y el porqué de su estado.

Sin vacilación, él entro a mi departamento lo más rápido que pudo, le deje pasar eso debido a como estaba y me pareció algo… extraño, miraba para todos lados en busca de algo. Inko también le veía y luego me miro a mí, sabía lo que me preguntaba ¿Quién era esta persona? Luego le daría explicaciones, ya que, al igual que ella, yo desconocía sus motivos.

– … ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? – Estaba nervioso, su manera de actuar era muy diferente a la que yo recordaba.

– ¿Qué?, así, sentarnos… claro. –

El silencio se hizo presente, pude sentir las manos de Inko en mis hombros podía ver que estaba algo intrigada por la persona que esta ante nosotros.

– Bueno… ¿Qué te tra…? –

– Hisashi-san ¿recuerdas el favor que te hice hace bastante tiempo? – Se escuchaba algo lúgubre, pero no notaba malicia en su voz, confiaba en él, ese favor el cual mencionaba fue uno clave para tener mi vida actual, era difícil olvidarlo.

– Claro, como olvidarlo, me ayudaste cuando estaba en momentos de crisis, pero no le veo que tiene que v… –

– Amigo, necesito que me hagas un gran, gran favor ¿me escuchas? El favor que te pediré es algo que tu solo puedes ser. – Se escuchaba desesperado y asustado, no pude imaginar que le dejara así.

– ¿Claro?... ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Estaba algo inseguro, se escuchaba serio, aterrado y desesperado, esto no eran cosas de juegos.

– … Antes que nada… les pido que, por favor, no se asuste. –

Tanto Inko, como yo, pudimos ver como él sacaba dentro de su chaqueta una gran bola de telas que tenía escondida de la misma, poco a poco fue quitando cada una de ellas hasta mostrar un tupo de contenedor cilíndrico.

– Lo que les voy a mostrar es algo que no pueden decir a alguien ni a nadie ¿entendieron? – Solo seriedad quedo en él, ¿qué tan importante es el contenido de ese contenedor?

La duda me mantenía total mente concentrado, mientras que él quitaba el seguro de ese contenedor, cuando al fin la quito, este inclino el contenedor para que lo que estuviera adentro saliera, pero… nada salía.

– Vamos… no tengas miedo, ellos son buena gente. – Repentina mente su tono de voz se hizo cálido y consolador, como si le hablara a un niño o un pequeño animal.

Eso era extraño, tal vez el necesitaba un médico… o al menos eso es lo que creía hasta que escuche un pequeño chillido, me pareció extraño eso, hasta que lo vi, del contenido está saliendo algo muy parecido a la gelatina, pude sentir que el agarre de Inko se hacía más fuerte y tembloroso, sea lo que sea, no es un postre. Ya estaba fuera y me parecía algo… sorprendente y raro a la vez. Un ser viviente estaba ante nuestra mesa… temblando… asustado… ¿de nosotros? Mire a mi amigo esperando explicación de lo que tenía ante mis ojos y el con un suspiro largo, saco otra cosa de su chaqueta, un diario para ser preciso.

– Señores Midoriya, lo que ven es un ser viviente diseñado en uno de los laboratorios clandestinos. –

– ¡Espera! ¿Entonces esto es...? –

– Si… ante ustedes está el proyecto I. D. M. Un arma capaz de destruir las moléculas de cualquier cosa… o al menos, eso era lo que solía pensar. Este ser, ha adquirido una conciencia y a lo que respecta a mi 'esto' dejo ser un 'eso' a un 'ese'. Lo que te voy a pedir Hisashi-san es esto. Por favor, cuídalo. –

Estaba impactado ¿Cómo voy a esconder un arma?, no tenía ni un sentido en lo más mínimo, como alguien que vive en una zona departamental puede cuidar de un arma.

– Quiero que me digas ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Tenia que asegurarme que esto no se fuera de control, yo tenía una familia y no la pondría en riesgo por cuentas personales de mi pasado.

Otro suspiro fue dado por él y comenzó a explicar el cómo lo tiene… la verdad me sentía mal y decepcionado por esta persona por a ver caído en el vicio del juego y llegar a tales extremos en él, lo condujeron a algo que posible mente le atormentara por el resto de sus días…

– ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas personas que están mejor calificadas para esto. –

– Amigo, si viene a ti, es porque eres el mejor calificado para esto, fue creado para motivos crueles, pero tú y tu esposa podrán enseñarle un buen camino y darle un mejor propósito y ad… – no termino, miro rápidamente a la ventana, no sabía que estaba mirando, pero se le veía preocupado. – Se acabó el tiempo. – Sin demora se fue a la puerta, yo he Inko le seguimos para tratar de frenarlo, pero nuestro fue un rotundo fracaso. – Hisashi me tengo que ir, si me ven con ustedes les puedo traer problemas, sé que ambos aran un gran trabajo con él y será una persona que guie a los demás. Tras decir eso se fue dejándonos a mí y a Inko con ese ser viviente.

– " _Esto será un infierno._ " – me arrepentía en mi interior.


End file.
